Tragic Noble Pirates.
The Tragic Nobles are a powerful group of pirates that have shown to be a great threat to the goverment by breaking out powerful''' prisoners and recruiting them. The captain being Hart D. Ali. Flag The Tragic Noble pirates flag consists of a skull with a large top hat with a two skull pendents on each side of the brim and the top of the hat is made of swirling dusk and the very top of the hat has three points. The crossbones on this flag consist of the botton part being flintlock handles and the top being cutlass. The skull has the back ground of a spider web with two spiders on each side of th web. This flag is a perfectly symmetrical flag as commented by Hart D. Ali Resolve This crew shares a common goal which is to make their captain king of the pirates and have shown to do whatever it takes to accomplish this goal. The crew is also rivals of the "Blackbeard pirates." and have went to war with them more than twice showing that they dislike any crew that poses a threat to them. Crewmates Captain: Hart D. Ali 'Maggie Spade: ' Bounty: 120,000,000 Maggie is a pretty girl with long black hair and casual clothes consisting of jeans, sandals and a red blouse. She also seems to have a crush on her captain Ai and will do whatever it takes to please him with her ability to become a blackwidow or a hybrid of one due to her kumo Kumo no mi Model: Blackwidow. This fruit allows her to spit powerful poisons and make large webs that strengthen the more you struggle and of course the multiple limbs she gains. She was seen standing beside him once they arrived at Kairoseki island. 'Same: ' Bounty: 200,000,000 Same is a large fishman with a white underbelly pointed teeth and cold eyes who respects his captain and goes as far as to call him his brother. Same resembles a great white shark and has great ferocity in the water due to his powerful jaws and speed. Same is known for showing no mercy and his ability to become mre shark like for more power and speed. His abilities have not been seen other than his odd transformation. He was seen standing directly behing Ali at their arrival to Kairoseki island. '''Seiteki: Bounty: 170,000,000 Seiteki is a electric eel fishman who seems to have a rivalry with his captain. Seiteki is able to create electric blasts via his mouth due to the organ electric eels carry to produce eletricity. Other than this no abilities have been shown from him. Seiteki was shown standing near the back of Ali's crew on the arrival of Kairoseki island. Cale Jinx: Bounty: 210,000,000 Cale is a powerful member of the Tragic Nobles and also a good friend of Ali. Cale has light dark skin small, freckles and short dreadlocks. He dress in a black and blue jacket, jeans and boots. Cale ate a unnamed fruit that alllows him to cause the worst case senario of everything by waving his hand. Cale was seen standing beside Same at the arrival of Kairoseki island. Vladimir Necro: Bounty: 314,000,000 Vladimir is a close friend of Ali. Vladimir dress in a black sleeveles hoodie with a large vipper and a black and red stripped shirt that only can be seen on his arms. He also dresses in leather slacks and boots. Along with his jet black hair and pumpkin eye patch he has a ery dark figure. Vladimir ate a unknown devil fruit that allows him to become a bat. Besides this his only known ability is to manifest his haki in the shape of weapons. Vladimir was seen on the other side of Same during the siege of Kairoseki island. Ruby Evans: Bounty: 68,000,000 Ruby is a young girl with long blond hair with a black ribbon with deep blue eyes. Ruby dresses in pink lolita like dress. She also wear white boot withs stockings. She carries a large cleavert like sword as her weapon of choice. Ruby is shown to have amazing strength for her build and iis said to have a large amount of indurance. Ruby is seen standing beside Emma at the Kairoseki island siege. Tahn Veron: ''' Bounty 166,000,000 Tahn is a reknown matrial artist and good friend of Ali. He dress only in black shorts and sandals. He has spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wields a large staff and is able to take multiple foes out with it at once. He has incredible strength and can easily kill a normal man with a single punch. Tahn was seen in front of Seiteki in the events of Kairoseki island. '''Calin Axe: Bounty: 37,000,000 Calin is a cyborg who wears a bandana hiding his left eye which he uses to take in sunlight and shoot it out as a concentrated blast. Calin is very bulky and has numerous scars. His bottom jaw is made entirely of metal and his hair is blond. Calin is seen standing near the back when they arrive at Kairoseki island. Zero: Bounty: 155,000,000 Zero is a rather tall man with black hair that covers his eye brows and falls to his shoulders. Zero wears a large gray trench coat with black jeans and swashbuckler boots oddly enough he is covered in stitches all for his face. Not much is known about Zer except he fights by covering his fists with Haki and he hast an unnamed devil fruit that allows him to detach his limbs and attack with them and reattach them easily. he is also seen using a scythe and thin wires in combat. Zero stood beside seiteki in the siege of Kairoseki island. Razor D. Ase: ' Bounty: 210,000,000 Ase is a medium height man with messy black hair. He wears a unbutoned jacket that leaves his bare chest exposed and shows his Tragic nobles tattoo. Ase wears shorts with a flintlock pistol and dagger on his waist. Ase has a unknown fruit that allows him to become and control solar. He is diagnol from Seiteki in the Kairoseki island siege. '''Cynthia: ' Bounty: 130,000,000 Cythia is a blond haired girl with black lipstick and eyeliner. She has pale hazel eyes and her har falls at her breasts. Cythia dresses in a gothic lolita like dress with black boots and black socks that go up to her thigh. Cythia has a very unique weapon which is composed of two large sickle like weapons. These weapons are seen to have a gun barrel on each of them with a design, one of the scythes have a angel like design while the other has a skeleton like design, these weapons may indicate life and death by the designs. Cynthia uses the barrels to fire a oversized bullet that that each scythe has only one of, these bullets are said to be able to destroy entire ships and their population. The downside to these bullets are she must make them herself and it takes to weeks each to make one. Cynthia is seen on the other side of Emma during the Kairoseki island siege. 'Zane Allevin: ' Bounty: 15,000,000 Zane is a young man with long brown hair. He is of avergae height and wears a white tank top with jeans and boots. Zane is a swordsmen who carries two rapiers on his waist a sabre and a cutlass on his back with a katana in between the sabre and cutlass. Zane is very adept with his swords and can infuses them with Haki when under extreme stress. He is seen beside Calin on the arrival of Kairoseki island. '''Lauryen Maile: Bounty: 55,000,000 Lauryen is a beautiful young woman with brown hair extending 2 her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She wears a pink blouse with blue jeans with high heeled boots. Lauryen is a skilled hypnotist and fight. She was seen in the back of the crew when they arrive at Kairoseki island. Lauryen is also seen to have a grudge on her crewmate Emma Rosehart because of her higher bounty. Shown when he constantly tortures her in comical ways such as making scratching noises (Due to the fact she knows they make Emma sick.) tickling her and other numerous ways. Emma Rosehart: Bounty: 56,000,000 Emma is a average height young woman with long blach hair with brown streaks. She wears a long red and white shirt with black shorts and sandals. Emma is a skilled marksmen and swordsmen (Marks and swordswomen is her case.) She is also shown to have a devil fruit in which allows her to make surfaces bouncy so that she can move quickly and charge into her foes by slamming into them. She is seen standing 4 rows infront of Lauryen. She is also seen to have a rivalry with Lauryen shown when she constantly embarasses her infront of Ali and makes up rumours about her. Crimson D. Soul Oliver Kain Numerous others: ''' Ali has also been seen with numerous ther unnamed pirates to which he says they all have unique traits that make them so deadly. Ships '''Tragedy Bearer (Main ship.) 'Noble King '(Secondary ship.) Trivia *Sengoku states this crew may be a threat to the coming of another pirate king due to it carrying to of the remaining Roger bloodline. *three of the five tyrants are members in this crew. *I will allow any cross overs into this crew. Category:Pirate Crew Category:Five Tyrants Of The Blue